


It's a Start

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Professor Steve Rogers, Smut, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark in panties, Top Steve Rogers, Young CEO Tony, ceo tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: It was supposed to be a night full of grading papers, papers that Steve was starting to want to set on fire, without any kind of relief in sight. Being in a relationship with Tony Stark meant that what was supposed to happen more often than not didn't and in this instance Steve was more than happy to welcome the distraction.





	It's a Start

**Author's Note:**

> After this I only have TWO bingo squares left (I can't believe it) and I'll have completed a blackout for my card. This one could have gone so many ways but, as is often the case, Tony did what he wanted and in this fic Steve was happy to go along for the ride. I haven't written pure Stony in awhile so I'm _hoping_ against hope that some of you actually like this smutty little one-shot. I know quite a few of you were asking for Stony so...here ya go!
> 
> This one fills the bingo square G2: Professor Steve

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The paper sitting in front of him was clearly plagiarized. It was like the student hadn’t even tried to hide that fact. This was the _fourth_ paper where it was painfully obvious the student hadn’t even tried to have a thought of their own. He was only ten papers into the huge stack on his desk and despair was quickly becoming the most prevalent emotion he was experiencing.

Entire paragraphs had been used without even an attempt at changing the wording or mixing up the sentences to hide the fact it was from the source material. Clearly something had gone wrong if a junior in college thought _this_ was acceptable.

“How hard is it to write a four page paper?” he muttered as he failed the student and added it to the pile he was going to have to deal with later. That was going to be a whole different kind of nightmare. “They had a whole month.”

The door opened and shut. He didn’t want to look up. It was way past his office hours and Steve knew he was the only professor still working. He also didn’t want a student to see him give in to the irrational need to burn the evidence of student failure and cry in the corner. “Professor Rogers?” the voice was familiar and Steve’s lips twitched. Relief flooded him in a ridiculously all-consuming wave.

The sound of his door’s lock clicking was obvious in the near silent room.

He looked up and took in the mischievous man standing just inside of his office. Tony Stark, dressed in one of his more typical workshop outfits, offered him a leering smirk. At twenty six Tony wore the mantle of CEO beautifully even if the ripped jeans and well-loved band t-shirt didn’t scream that Tony owned one of the single most successful companies in the world. A pair of outrageous sunglasses were perched in his messily styled hair and left those beautiful eyes on display.

Steve still wasn’t sure _why_ the billionaire was interested in him but he was smart enough not to question it. He could still remember the sleepy ruffled genius he’d bumped into outside and how those big brown eyes had blinked at him, slow and languid, before Tony had realized that he had, clichéd as it had been, split Steve’s coffee when they had smacked into each other.

“Yes?” his lips quirked.

He casually leaned back in his chair, papers placed to the side, as Tony stepped further into the room and adopted a contrite look that had something in him clinching. Those big brown eyes were practically liquid as Tony lowered his eyes in a deceptively submissive look that had Steve shifting in his chair.

_Oh no._

“I wanted to talk to you about extra credit.” Tony looked every inch the worried, panicked student hoping to drag his grade up a letter or two but none of those students had made Steve want to do unspeakable things to them. “I know you said you didn’t offer it but…I’d do _anything_ , Professor Rogers, _anything_.”

_Oh that is so wrong. Bad Steve. Bad bad bad._

How was it that Tony _always_ knew exactly how to get to him? He could go from relaxed to painfully aroused in seconds if Tony put his mind to it and that glorious mind cheerfully jumped at any chance to get Steve naked so it was more often than he would have thought.

Steve had never had any kind of roleplaying kink but somehow Tony was hitting buttons he hadn’t even known he had. None of his past partners had even shown the slightest interest and it had never crossed his mind.

Until Tony Stark.

“I’m not sure.” He put on his best ‘stern professor’ expression and Steve, somehow by finding a level of willpower he hadn’t known he possessed, forced himself to maintain the expression expected for this particular situation. It was the same expression that Bucky teased him about and the one Tony had told him was unfairly attractive when he’d caught Steve talking with one of his actual students.

 _‘It makes me want to hit my knees immediately, Steve, it isn’t **right**_.’ He could still remember the way Tony had scowled adorably at him, unable to act on his arousal, as Steve’s mind had tried to wrap around that bit of information.

Tony stared at him, closer to Steve’s desk now and Steve was so thankful the office was empty, as Tony seemed to think about his next move. “Are you sure, Professor? There isn’t _anything_ I could do?” he let his tone turn slightly suggestive as though he wasn’t committing to it and wasn’t sure how it would be received. “I’ve been told I can be _so good_ if given the chance and I could be very good for you.”

“You’re failing my class, Mr. Stark.” He added a disapproving frown, “What kind of extra credit were you thinking about?”

Those beautiful brown eyes lit with mischief and excitement.

Steve was pretty sure Tony had a kink. It was either something to do with authority or professors. He wasn’t sure which based on all the little clues he’d picked up but Tony was succeeding in turning him on. He was painfully hard now and it was clear that they both knew it.

“I know grading papers can be stressful.” Tony was moving around the desk now and Steve could see, now that he was looking, that Tony was just as hard in his unfairly tight pants. “I thought…maybe I could help you out?”

“Oh?”

Tony nodded, eager and bright, as his lips turned up and Steve marveled at the pretty flush painting his cheeks. He was always itching to draw or paint Tony. It didn’t matter if Tony was in an insanely expensive suit, something stained from his workshop, a simple outfit like he wore now or completely, delightfully, naked and spread out.

The billionaire was a work of art and Steve had never found someone he wanted to draw so much in his life. He’d already filled several sketchbooks with Tony.

Tony’s fingers moved to the button of his jeans and then he was pulling them down. Steve idly noted that Tony had, at some point, already removed his shoes and as Tony discarded his pants his socks followed leaving him barefoot.

Steve dragged his eyes up and stared at red _lace_.

_Fuck._

He was pretty sure his brain had flat lined at the sight of Tony’s hard cock straining against delicate lace. In seconds Tony had discarded his shirt and stood there in nothing but a pair of lace panties.

When Steve finally managed to look up Tony was wearing a pleased and smug expression on his ridiculously handsome face. It was carefully wiped away, the second Tony noticed him staring, for that same look from before only now it was more of a pseudo-unsure expression. Coupled with the breathtaking sight in front of him Steve wasn’t sure he could have possibly strung enough words together for a full sentence.

It was sinful. Everything about Tony standing in his office, offering himself up with such a coy expression, was pure sin and Steve couldn’t see any reason not to give into what was being freely offered.

Tony nudged his chair out of the way and easily settled himself down right in front of Steve. He squirmed and his cheeks flushed when his ass pressed to the wooden surface but that was it.

“Professor?” this one was achingly innocent sounding despite the little devil sitting in front of him with a knowing glint in his whiskey brown eyes. The tempting red lace really fit the temptation offered up on his desk.

Steve was pretty sure Tony could take over the world if he put his mind to it and the general public would have only stared at him in awe as Tony took over. If Tony were to ask him for it Steve was pretty sure he would give laying the world at Tony’s feet his best shot.

Tony would, of course, end up putting Pepper in charge of a large chunk of the world so he could create and build but that was beside the point.

“Is this ok?” Tony shifted so his legs were spread in invitation. “Professor?” a pause and something similar to calculation flashed through Tony’s eyes before it disappeared back into the contrite, unsure expression Tony had been adopting. “Sir?”

_You are absolutely evil Tony Stark. Completely, sinfully, evil._

_I think I might be in love._

“It’s a start, Mr. Stark.” He somehow managed it, by grace or luck his voice didn’t break, as Steve took in the location of everything on his desk. Thankfully it was moved out of Tony’s way and he wouldn’t have to worry about it. “You _are_ failing my class.”

“Of course, Professor.” Tony nodded, “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to bring my grade up. No matter how much work or how many times—”

He cut off when Steve stood and reached out to trace fingers over the bulge in Tony’s panties. It had Tony jerking and shivering with a low, delicious little moan. The flush on his cheeks darkened and Steve could see lust filling eyes that had hooded.

Steve’s hand curled at the back of Tony’s neck, fingers brushing soft brown hair, as Tony practically swayed towards him at the simple touch of his hand. Tony was so good at melting into him, at going soft and pliant, with the simplest of touches or looks.

“I’m sure you’ll do your best.” He breathed out and drew Tony in for a kiss. Steve could feel Tony’s fingers curling in his shirt, tugging him closer, as Steve hungrily kissed Tony. Every little moan and whimper was swallowed up, all of them for Steve and Steve alone, before Steve broke the kiss and took in kiss swollen lips.

A ridiculous thought of Tony being a pinup model flashed through his mind. There wasn’t a question, looking at Tony wearing nothing but lace and so obviously needing to be ruined, that pictures of Tony like this would sell millions of copies effortlessly.

But for now, as long as Tony allowed Steve to grace his loud and bright life, these kinds of images belonged to him and not the world.

Tony reached out and touched the front of his pants causing Steve’s breathing to hitch. “Please, Professor, let me help you.” He shifted on the desk and licked his lips before flicking his eyes up. “You look… _tense_.”

Steve let Tony undo his pants, let him tug them until they slid down, so Steve’s hard cock was free. Hunger filled Tony’s face now but he waited and squirmed in anticipation instead. Steve pushed several papers further away on his desk to be safe and turned to look for something to slick his way only to notice Tony waving something he’d kept concealed in his hand.

A little bottle of lube.

“I wanted to be prepared, Professor.” Tony grinned at him, lazily aroused and pleased with himself, as he held the bottle out. Tony didn’t waste a second as he lay back on the desk, spread out in a gorgeous offering, before Steve stepped up between his legs. “I wanted to show you how _good_ I could be.”

That went straight to his cock.

Tony was a delightful menace and Steve found himself easily, effortlessly, drawn in closer and closer until he couldn’t imagine not having Tony in his life in some form. The panties were pushed to the side. There was no reason to remove them and ruin the picture before him.

He went to spread Tony’s cheeks and blinked at the sight of a plug _—gold you glorious little hedonist?—_ already there. “You wanted to be prepared.” He murmured and was impressed that he had managed to keep his calm even though he was struggling internally at this point. Steve tapped the end of the plug idly as he watched Tony’s face. Flushed cheeks and heated eyes filled his vision.

“Yes, Professor.”

Steve tugged on the plug and watched how Tony’s mouth fell open on a short little moan. He pushed the plug deeper and shifted it, almost lazily fucking Tony with it, until little whimpers and gasps started to spill from Tony’s parted lips.

He could see how hard Tony was trapped in his lace panties as he played with Tony before finally tugging the plug out and placing it on his chair for safe keeping. Two fingers easily slipped inside and Steve twisted them until he could rub against Tony’s prostate.

Before him Tony jerked and writhed, trying to shove into his fingers, as his own scrabbled for something to hold onto only to knock a knickknack off the desk. Steve knew exactly how to touch and tease Tony until he was a whimpering, begging mess.

He also knew how to fuck Tony until his legs were wobbly and couldn’t keep him upright. How to make sure Tony was squirming and wincing through meeting after meeting.

Steve gripped Tony’s cock with one hand and used the other to tease until Tony was sobbing with need. He could feel how Tony’s muscles flexed around his fingers, how Tony trembled and writhed, as his breathing hitched and wrecked sounds filled the office.

His own cock ached to bury itself inside Tony’s warm, clenching hole. He didn’t hesitate a second longer. Steve pulled his fingers free, slicked himself up and stepped up to Tony where his legs remained spread in that same beautiful offering.

It always felt so good burying himself inside of Tony.

The way Tony’s eyes went hazy, how his mouth fell open and he _moaned_. It was a power rush in its own way.

Steve pushed Tony’s panties to the side before he started to sink inch by inch into Tony’s welcoming body until he was balls deep. Tony’s breathing was ragged and several more things from Steve’s desk had met the floor.

He didn’t care about that.

Instead Steve focused on how good Tony felt wrapped around him, how glorious he looked spread out and taking Steve with lace keeping his cock trapped. It was a primal feeling. Steve rolled his hips back, paused with just the head of his cock still caught inside of Tony, before he slammed deep and relished the wail that escaped perfect lips.

“Pro— _Professor_!”

Somehow Tony clung to the game and the way Tony’s wrecked voice called out for him had Steve groaning as he started actively fucking into Tony. Skin slapped against skin as Tony’s heels dug in and pleasure burned through him brighter and brighter the faster Steve snapped his hips forward.

“Harder, Professor, _harder_!” Tony clenched down on him and Steve jerked, “Want to make you feel good sir, please please please please.”

As if Tony wasn’t doing just that. There was one thing that could always be said about Tony and that was that he was a generous lover. He loved pleasure and he loved seeing his partners absolutely strung out, completely lost to it, as they fucked.

Even when it was drunk, snickering sex that was mostly fumbles and unexpected fails that ended up with them on the floor or falling off the couch in a tangle of limbs.

“Fuck, Tony, _fuck_.”

He could hear how Tony was still chanting _Professor_ in _that_ voice. Steve wasn’t sure how he lasted as long as he did, already so wound up from Tony’s act and the sight of red lace, but he did.

It didn’t take much to set Tony off. Steve’s hand slipped into his panties to give him a few quick, firm strokes that had Tony jerked and throwing his head back as he wailed his release. The sound filled the room and had every last rational thought slipping from Steve’s mind as he hammered into Tony chasing his own orgasm the second his hand was free to grip Tony’s hip.

When his release came Steve slammed deep, hips jerking and body burning, as he moaned Tony’s name in a voice that sounded more like it belonged to a porn star then a professor.

“How’d I do, Professor?” Tony asked in that same fucked out rough voice that always did things to Steve. His cock wanted to harden again just at the sound but it was far too soon for that. “That enough for some extra credit? Maybe a letter grade?”

Steve blinked up at Tony and took in the ridiculously pleased grin on his handsome face. At some point Tony’s sunglasses had fallen off his head.

“It’s a start.” He managed, “A good start.”

Tony levered himself up and Steve grinned, sated and pleased, into the soft and gentle kiss that followed as talented fingers carded through his hair idly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...that's what came about from the Professor Steve square. I'm sure there is something wrong with my mind considering I couldn't go the non-smut route for this one and I could have...probably. I _wanted_ to but somehow the Professor Steve square just begged for smut and that's the path my mind went down without stopping to read the signs.
> 
> I have my fingers crossed that at least a few of you liked this particular take on my third to last bingo square. Let me know what you thought! I'm going to wander off and actually attempt sleep.


End file.
